Seven Days, Six Dreams
by LexieBird
Summary: A story that I classify as 'loose fan fiction'. About a girl and her dreams of a stranger. I've now decided to continue it! The fan fiction part shall soon become not so loose.
1. Chapter 1

_I really wanted to put this up somewhere, but it barely qualifies as fan fiction, though the man is the Doctor, and I was going to make the narrator wake up, find him, and figure out and then fix what had happened to her life. But then I wrote this part, and I liked it too much to add anything to it. Hope no one minds! *hopeful smile*_

* * *

I woke up one morning, and I was surprised. Everything had changed, but I had memories of things always being the same. I felt wrong, for no reason. I asked mum, and she smiled at me and told me I was silly. But as she turned away from me, I saw a worried expression cross her face. There was something odd about it, something I couldn't place. I laughed it off.

Still, I told my friends, expecting them to laugh with me. Instead, the same expression crossed their faces, before they burst out laughing. I was relieved, and, like humans tend to do, I pushed it aside, dismissing it as nothing.

That night was the night I had the first dream. A man was standing in front of me. In that peculiar way that dreams have, I couldn't remember what he looked like. I did remember, however, him looking me in the eye, and saying, '_Your life is a lie._' I didn't talk to anyone about this; the first secret I had held in 16 years of life.

The next night I had the second dream. This time, the dream had a setting; I was in a nondescript cafe, the kind you could find anywhere in the world. He was there again, but this time he said nothing to me. I remembered the sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

The third night, the third dream. He asked me a question. I couldn't remember what.

The fourth dream, he simply said, '_Everything._'

The fifth night, There was no dream. I lay awake in bed for hours, the first time I remembered not having a perfect night's sleep.

The following night, I had the fifth dream. The man was there, and this time he said, '_Ask why.' _I asked, '_Why what?_' The man smiled.

The sixth dream, he was gone, and the his absence made me wonder why.

* * *

_If you want me to continue the story, review and say so, and I'll give it a try. If you want to take it, PM me. :)  
~Reviewing is cool. _


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was lying flat on her back, her black hair puled back into a messy ponytail. She was obviously asleep, but she did not move, not the slightest twitch. There was something odd about the sleep, something that suggested at a deep coma. The room resembled a hospital ward, clean and painted white and mint green, the smell of antiseptic wafting through the area. The bed she was on was small and square, with stiff white sheets that were still made. Her hands, legs, feet and arms were strapped down to the sides of the bed with crude leather buckles that looked like they belonged to an old mental asylum. Next to her was a console, beeping steadily. A tube ran down to a needle in her arm, connecting her to the machine. Among other things, it measured heart rate and blood pressure. As well as that, a second monitor stood behind her. It was drawing five erratic lines that jumped up and down at seemingly random intervals. The first, labeled 'Alpha', looked like a scribble that a child might draw; it did not have extremes, but was steady and obviously active. The second, labeled 'Beta', was almost completely straight, a slight wobble just visible. The third, labeled 'Gamma', seemed the most erratic of all, like a bolt of lightning. The fourth, labeled 'Delta', had extremes, but the line drifted easily between them, like a long winding road. The final line, labeled 'Theta', showed an irregular pattern that didn't seem to be a pattern at all. A cluster of wires were plugged into the side of the monitor, trailing down to the ground then up again to the girl's face, where they were attached to her head via a multitude of electrodes. The side of the monitor had 'EGG' scrawled on it in a messy handwriting.

The two monitors reacted like crazy when the girl opened her eyes.

_

* * *

Hey, yeah, I'm back. Second chapter. I tried to keep it in the same style, kinda, but I don't know whether it works. Let me know if it's worth keeping this chapter/re-writing it/deleting it for good.  
Enjoy, and review. Or my cats will claw your eyes out. Have a nice day! :D_

_**As a side note: EGG stands for electroencephalography (don't ask me why) and is a way of measuring brain waves. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta and Theta are all different types of brainwaves. I read wikipedia and tried to make it, well, not coma-like, but coma-like plus some weirdness. I actually have no idea what brain waves are meant to be like, but I guessed. Oh well, that's the brilliance of Sci-Fi, I suppose. Sorry to any neurologists/electroencephalographers who will read this and wince.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was then, after the dreams, that I began to notice things.

"Ugh, maths first." Groaned one of my friends.  
"Didn't we have maths first yesterday?" I asked.  
"Yesterday? Yeah." She replied, digging in her bag for a book.  
"But why do we have maths first, every day? Why doesn't it ever change?"  
"Well, because, that's just what we have."

"Spaghetti for dinner tonight, sweetie!" Mum said, smiling widely. "Your favourite!"  
"Why spaghetti?" I asked. Mum blinked, confused.  
"Why… Well, sweetie, because that's what we're having." She said, combing back my hair with her fingers. "It'll be ready in half an hour."  
"But mum," I began, "why not something else?"  
"Something else? Darling, this is all you could possibly want."

It was then, sitting around the dining table, eating spaghetti, that I decided to ask.  
"Mum, Dad, do you ever remember your dreams?" I said. Mum laughed.  
"No, sweetie, I don't." She told me. My brother grinned.  
"I had a dream about a turkey!" He said enthusiastically. Dad, who was sitting beside him, ruffled his hair affectionately. The conversation quickly returned to normal things, my comment seemingly forgotten.

The dreams faded with time. After a week, I wrote them down. I didn't want to forget. Asking why, as the man had said, had just led to more questions, not answers. Part of me, however, did want to forget him. My life was perfect. He was changing it. Bits were starting not to make sense to me; things that had made perfect sense before.

In my entire life, I had seven dreams. The seventh came after the first six; I can't say how long. Time passed strangely. I began to feel as if I was on a loop; Christmases and birthdays never seemed to come.

The seventh dream, there was nothing. The only thing I remembered from it was the beeping. A constant double beat. _Beep-Beep. Beep-beep. _

It seemed to me that I had the dream every night for weeks; at the same time, I was sure I only had it once. Soon, I could hear it constantly. Every day, every night. Time seemed to blend together, marked out by conversations.

"Mum," I said, "why?"  
"Why what, sweetie?"  
"Just, why? Why are we here? Why am I here? Why do the stars shine? Why do flowers grow and dogs bark? Why does the sun go from East to West?"  
"It doesn't matter, darling. Just because that's the way things are."  
"Why is there beeping?" I whispered. "Why is there beeping, Mum?" I repeated. "Can you stop it?" Mum looked like she knew something. "Mum, please, can you stop it?" Her eyes went cold; she no longer looked like my mother. In an instant, she went from caring, loving mother to complete stranger.  
"Do you want to know why?" She said.  
"Yes," I said.  
"You can say no, and you will go back to being happy. Why is not nice. Why is not comforting. Why is not warm. Why is what people hide from, what children are sheltered from, what adults fear. Why is what everyone wants to ask, but no one wants to know." Mum was looking straight ahead, as if in a trance.  
"Mum," I said, "I want to know why."

* * *

_Wah, cliffhanger! Sorry! Next chapter isn't ready for posting yet, I'm trying to get it right... Sorry that it's been a while. Has it been a while? Feels like a while._

Review! :D


End file.
